


District 9

by STAY_SKZ



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: At least I thought it was when I wrote it, Chan is trying to save stray kids, Happy and funny ending, Inspired by district 9 mv, Minor Character Death, Stray Kids acting like robots, disrtict 9, i don’t know how to tag, just mentioned, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: Chan knows that what is going on in the dome is wrong. But he doesn’t know how to end it without hurting his district. Until he saw the light that will guide him and his district to freedom.





	District 9

The bell telling everybody to wake up had just rung and everybody was out of their room alined on the wall next to their room. Chan was in front of everybody telling them what the schedule of the day was. Nobody was smiling, everybody was dressed in white in their little world in black and white. There were no colours. The only colours visible were the one of their hair which were mostly various shades of browns and black. Their skin were also white, slightly darker than their uniform from the lack of sunlight entering the dome. Chan was responsible for the district 9. 8 boys ranging from 21 to 17 years old. Jeongin, the youngest, was born in another district inside the dome. Since the boys and girls were in separate district his mother was killed after his birth since it meant that she had broken the rules. His father was never known. The director of the dome took him under his wings and made sure he followed every rule and had put him in district 9 under his real son’s care on his 16th birthday. By then he already knew the rights and wrongs in this world and didn’t question anything. The rest were abandoned and found near the dome. Nobody knew what the outside was like. Nobody knew that the lack of sun and colours were not a normal occurence. Chan knew. He knew that his father had started everything and had a big thirst for power. He wanted to teach the ones he was responsible for what the real world was like. He wanted to make them know what smiling was like. He wanted them to know what happiness was, but for all he knew the dome was no where in sight. Whenever he didn’t have to look after the kids he walked around trying to find the dome to get out. After the schedule was done, he went to the garden with the others behind him. Everyone got to their place and watered the flowers, plucked out weeds and took care of them. Chan went back and forth between the two rows noting who did what and took care of the flowers that the boys could reach with their formation. After the third time going back toward the flowers he took care of, he saw something that startled him. A red flower. In the middle of the bush of gray flower. He looked up and saw a ray of light through the darkness and dullness. 

“Continue your work, I’ll be right back” Chan said. 

“Yes leader!” Everybody said in one voice without looking away from the flowers. 

He ran toward the light. After some time, he stopped and looked down. A mini helicopter and some pieces of glass were on the ground. He took the biggest piece and looked up to see a chunk of the dome was broken. He pulled his hand out and touched the dome. He had found it. The red cercle around his hand told him he had finally found the dome that was keeping them in! They were free! Now he had to find a way to get the others to follow him. They were in a robotic state 24/7 so getting them to follow would be hard. He had to do something. 

At the end of the day everyone was lined up on the wall, the artificial white light shining on them. Chan scanned each and everyone of them giving a red rolled paper right after scanning the inside of their wrists for the night. 

“District 9, off!” Chan said after giving the paper and scanning everybody. 

“Good night leader!” Everybody said in one voice, looking off in the distance almost dead in the eyes. As everybody got in their room, Chan made sure the door weren’t locked like they normally are. One by one the 8 boys looked at the red paper. A colour that normally wasn’t seen in the dome. 

“Come see me near the bus in the garden at lights out. Don’t ask or answer any questions. I’ll explain everything then. -Leader Chan” 

That was what the paper read. Once the lights were out they all got to their door and opened it, surprised that it wasn’t locked. All in line they got to the white bus Chan arrived seconds later running over to them. 

“Hello leader.” Again that dead robotic tone. Chan wanted to change everything. 

“Guys, I finally found a way to get us out of here!” Chan said. 

“But it’s against the rules.” Felix said. 

“This is not what real life is! This is not how everything should be! Follow me.” Chan was getting fed up about these robots of human beings. He had to change them and fast. He got in the bus followed by everybody in a single clean line. Not one was out of place. Not one was pushing or screaming. Their step were in sync and a uniform sound was coming from their feet thumping on the stairs of the bus. He sighed. 

“What is going on leader?” Hyunjin said. 

“What the director is doing is not right. I want to free you from the dome. I prepared some spare clothes. Change and we’ll get out of here!” Chan said throwing the peaces of clothes to each of the boys. 

“But it’s against the rules.” Jeongin said. 

“I don’t care about the rules! You guys are not human! You have become robots! Let’s get out of here and live! For real this time. You guys don’t deserve to be here. Change and we’ll go.” Chan said already taking off his shirt and putting on a black shirt and a gray hoodie. The others followed putting on the clothes that Chan had given them. The more they put on the black, white and red outfit the more they smiled and laughed. 

It’s working! The spell of this place is wearing out!! Chan thought, smiling at the sight of the people he considered friends also smiling. 

Woojin went behind the wheel, waiting for Chan to tell him what to do. 

“You see that spot of light up there?” Chan said to Woojin. He nodded. “Drive that bus right there!” Chan looked back seeing the kids talk and laugh, hanging on the bar on the bus’ ceiling. He smiled before telling Woojin to go. Woojin pressed hard on the pedal and the bus drove right on the dome, shattering it in the process and setting them free. 

When the bus stopped, everybody started laughing. Chan looked back to see a pile of 7 bodies on top of one another. The impact had pushed them to the ground while chan and Woojin were against the dashboard. Chan cracked a smile at that view and opened the door of the white bus. The light of the sun blinded the line of boys and the colours fascinated the younger of the bunch who had never seen such bright things. Jeongin jumped around asking questions that none of the boys could answer. 

“How about we make our own flag?” Chan said smiling while holding a large white cloth and a bag with spray paint. He laid the cloth on the ground keeping it down with big rocks that he had sent the 4 youngest find as they couldn’t stay put. He let the 4 others spray black and red paint over the flag. 

“Don’t you think it looks a little boring, leader?” Woojin asked. 

“Step out, I’m going to make it less boring! And Chan is fine woojin you don’t have to call me leader anymore.” The 4 boys stepped back and Chan took the white spray paint and wrote district 9 on the black and red flag. He ran back into the dome as fast as he could and took a metal pole and thread and ran back outside. He used the thread to secure the flag on the pole and got on some stairs that were close by and waved the flag. The 8 boys looked at their leader and smiled jumping up the stairs next to their leader. Chan looked down and smiled. They could finally start a new life. But to start that new life well they had to run as far away as they could from the dome before the director found out the hole in the dome and that the district 9 had gone missing.


End file.
